kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sougo Tokiwa/Previous Timeline
was the and ruled the world in 2068 as , alternatively spelled Oma Zi-O. History Early Life Rise Of the Demon King In the original timeline, Sougo Tokiwa followed the events of his main counterpart, up until the interference of Geiz, Black Woz and Tsukuyomi from the future. He eventually obtained his Ziku-Driver and Zi-O Ridewatch to become Kamen Rider Zi-O. Unlike the original Sougo, Ohma Zi-O did not at any point become discouraged, thus it did not create a path for GeizRevive's existence. Eventually Sougo Tokiwa obtained the Zi-O Ridewatch II and gained additional abilities to manipulate time however he wanted to. On April 7, 2019, Sougo evolved into Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O from his base form during the event of Oma's Day. Using this newfound power, he destroyed the world using the Dai Mazines, eventually wiping out at least 50% of the Earth's population, and began his rule over the planet. Zi-O's Arbitrary Rule At the start of the series, Tsukuyomi and Geiz, along with the Resistance, attempted to wage a war against Sougo, only for him to effortlessly destroy them, before declaring that none of them were capable of defeating him because he was "born to be king". Some time after this, Tsukuyomi and Geiz traveled to the past, with one intent on changing Sougo's fate of becoming Ohma Zi-O and the other wanting to kill him before he can embark on the path. Meeting his younger self One day, as he was sitting on his chrysanthemum throne in an isolated field, Sougo sensed his younger self's presence, who had been sent to 2068 by Tsukasa Kadoya, and pondered if his youthful self wanted to speak to him. He materialized the Ryuki Ridewatch and summoned Dragreder to bring both his past self and Tsukuyomi to him. As the past Sougo spotted him, but was unsure of his identity, Sougo proposed that they talk about the dream they both had in their youth about the Dai Mazines destroying the city, stating every exact detail right down to the man in black who approached them. As the past Sougo realized that Ohma Zi-O really was him all along, Sougo stood up as the sudare rose, revealing his face to both his past self and Tsukuyomi. Laughing, Sougo asked his younger self why he was shocked, and was surprised to find his youthful self to be in denial of becoming the demon king. The past Sougo continued to protest, but Sougo assured him it's their dream and destiny to become king and save the world, before telling the past Sougo this was their future. When the past Sougo claimed he would become the "kindest and greatest demon king", Sougo laughed and revealed he swore the same thing, and believed that, thanks to perfection, he had actually succeeded. This made the past Sougo enraged, and he decided to defeat him right then and there. As he watched the past Sougo shove Tsukuyomi aside in anger and transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O, Sougo laughed as Zi-O executed a Fourze ZureZure Shooting from his Zikan Girade Gun Mode. The attack destroyed the throne, but Sougo emerged unscathed, having transformed into Ohma Zi-O, which shocked the past Zi-O. Ohma Zi-O described the nostalgia of his original Rider form, noting that he "used to be this weak", before countering with a golden shock wave, sending Zi-O flying through the dirt. Approaching Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O assured him that, at some point in his time, he would receive the power of a demon king, but Zi-O dismissed it, transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor, and performed a Kuuga Dual Time Break Rider Slash with the Ride HeiSaber. Pulling out the Kuuga Ridewatch of his own, Ohma Zi-O cancelled Zi-O's attack and countered with Kuuga Rider Kick, sending Zi-O knocking Zi-O down on the ground. Ohma Zi-O told his younger self that his indomitable will and refusal to surrender is a quality of a king, but Zi-O told him to shut up and executed a Kiva Dual Time Break, which was countered by Ohma Zi-O's Kiva-based dark energy bats summoned via Kiva Ridewatch, reducing Zi-O to his knees. Refusing to accept defeat, Zi-O attempted to attack his future self again with a Ryuki Dual Time Break Rider Slash, but Ohma Zi-O used his own Ryuki Ridewatch to summon Dragreder and made the dragon attack Zi-O, knocking him back down to the ground once more. Tsukuyomi came to the young Sougo's aid, and Zi-O had become thoroughly overwhelmed by his future self's power. However, Ohma Zi-O offered him a choice: if the past Zi-O did not wish to accept his fate as a malicious demon king, he must destroy his Ziku-Driver. Zi-O pondered over this choice, not really wanting to give up his power. Ohma Zi-O generated golden energy from his clock hand-style cape and launched it at Zi-O, drawing the rider closer before detonating it and forcing the past Sougo out of his transformation. He then created a small time window to reveal that Kasshin was overpowering Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor, at the same time stating it would not be long before Geiz was killed. Telling the past Sougo to return to 2018, Ohma Zi-O created a time portal and allowed both his past self and Tsukuyomi to pass through it and return to the present. Closing the portal, he expressed his interest in the decision his past self would make. Cancelling his transformation, before sitting back on his repaired throne, Sougo sensed his past self letting Geiz destroy his Ziku-Driver, and laughed as he was erased from the timeline. After the past Sougo, despite knowing the horror of becoming the demon king, became Kamen Rider Zi-O again, Sougo was restored back to existence in the timeline, laughing as he knew his past self couldn't give up his dream. Message from the Future After the past Sougo acquired the power of Trinity and the Blade Ridewatch, Daiki Kaito presented Sougo and Geiz with a message from Ohma Zi-O, who congratulated his past self for having collected the Blade Ridewatch, having known about it all along. Ohma Zi-O then manifested six Ridewatches: Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Drive, and told the past Sougo that he would have to obtain kingship by acquiring the remaining six Rider powers. Duel of the Demon Kings & Time Alteration After his past self obtained the GrandZi-O Ridewatch and defeated Another Den-O, Ohma Zi-O teleported Sougo back to 2068, and forced him in his GrandZi-O form. Standing in front of GrandZi-O, Ohma Zi-O congratulated his past self for having successfully obtained all of the Rider powers, but claimed he's still no match for him. GrandZi-O, believing he can fare against his future self, challenged Ohma Zi-O. He accepted the challenge and told him to come face his future self as he manifested two Rouze Cards and Double's cyclone energy attacks, which GrandZi-O deflected as he ran towards Ohma Zi-O. Face to face, Ohma Zi-O traded punches with GrandZi-O before both riders forced one another back and summoned manifestations of Kamen Riders Kuuga and Build. As the manifestations fought, Ohma Zi-O teleported in front of GrandZi-O and resumed their battle, blocking every one of GrandZi-O's attacks with no effort. Despite GrandZi-O's proclamation to end his tyrannic rule after Kuuga and Build's manifestations dissipated, Ohma Zi-O reminded him they were still the very same Sougo Tokiwa and scolded his past self for not acknowledging his destiny. This angered GrandZi-O as he summoned a manifestation of Drive. Ohma Zi-O took control of the manifestation and corrupted it, forcing it to attack GrandZi-O and defeat him with a Full Throttle Rider Kick, cancelling the past Sougo's transformation. As Woz teleported and rushed to the past Sougo's side, who wondered why he lost, Ohma Zi-O revealed to him he hadn't truly acquired all of the Riders' powers, as the past Sougo's Drive Ridewatch was the one Geiz had stolen from Ohma Zi-O before. As the past Sougo refused to submit, Ohma Zi-O berated his stupidity and fired a shockwave at his past incarnate, forcing Woz to send the past Sougo back to 2019. Now alone, Sougo commended Woz for his action, but the Drive manifestation dissipated and chronal energy surged through 2068. Sougo realized that someone in the past had altered the timeline, placing his current one in jeopardy if the new one cemented in history. Eventually, his past self was able to return the timeline back to normal, and Ohma Zi-O's existence was untouched. Aiding Younger Self against Barlckxs ]] During the Quartzer crisis, when his past self observed fond memories of their parents, he appears to his past self to his era and motivated him to defeat Barlckxs. He later provided his past self with another step towards the ultimate power: the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch. This eventually allowed young Sougo to defeat SOUGO. Zi-O's Final Challenge After Hiryu Kakogawa's alternate timeline was erased, Ohma Zi-O's existence was reestablished in history. Attacking the Resistance, Sougo forced them into a corner until the past Sougo arrived and transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O. Relocating to a new field, Ohma Zi-O stated he had no recollection of his past self's returning to 2068 a second time, which Zi-O assured that history has changed, and what was Ohma Zi-O's past was Zi-O's future. Accepting this new event, Ohma Zi-O told Zi-O it's pointless to change their history, but Zi-O disagreed and fired his Zikan Girade gun mode at Ohma Zi-O, which he deflected with his power. He later blocked Zi-O's sword strikes with his arm before seizing his weapon and unleashing an energy wave at Zi-O. As Zi-O rose, Ohma Zi-O saw him transform into Zi-OTrinity and charge at him with the Saikyo Zikan Girade, blocking every strike from the giant blade and even the King Giri Giri Slash. Zi-OTrinity rushed forward and attacked with the Saikyo Zikan Girade with all his might, which Ohma Zi-O countered with his own strength, causing a fallout explosion under the Demon King's feet. In a standoff, Ohma Zi-O was shocked to see Zi-OTrinity push his arms up and place the sword's tip at his torso, executing a Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion that sent Ohma Zi-O crashing into a mountain. Falling down to the ground, a staggering Ohma Zi-O admitted he never had that kind of power in his own youth. Zi-OTrinity said his power was not just his own but his comrades' as well, something Ohma Zi-O never had. Finding Zi-OTrinity's claim amusing, Ohma Zi-O surmised that his past self would also have to sacrifice himself for his friends as well, forcing the past Sougo to cancel his transformation and send both the shocked Geiz and Woz back to 2019. Ohma Zi-O then realized the past Sougo did not want his friends to find out about his planned sacrifice, as he also admitted that fighting each other was meaningless. He also surmised Ohma Zi-O never had any intention of killing him, as they were the same person. Hearing the past Sougo's demand to know what his power is, Ohma Zi-O revealed it was the power to destroy the very fabric of time and space, and that Swartz was using their power to enact that, since the Time Jacker could not do it himself. As his past self still claimed he would not become him, Ohma Zi-O assured him otherwise, and questioned what choices he would make, before sending him back to 2019. Against his own judgement, Sougo chose to help his past incarnate, and raised his hand and transferred some of his power into a blank Ridewatch Tsukuyomi had in her pocket, which Sougo's youthful self had previously slipped into hers as he saved her from Ohma Zi-O's attack earlier. This created the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch for her to use in 2019. Swartz's Defeat & Ohma Zi-O's Finale After his past incarnate defeated Swartz with the power of Ohma Zi-O and planned to erase the current timeline, Sougo asked his youthful self if that was his decision as they conversed one last time. Sougo told him they had the right to be king for having saved the world, but the past Sougo claimed the world was saved by Geiz's and Tsukuyomi's sacrifices and the power of the past Kamen Riders, and there's no point in ruling without his friends with him. Realizing that his past self had chosen a virtuous path instead of a ruler's, Sougo assured him the power of Ohma Zi-O was both destruction and creation, which cemented the past Sougo's resolve to destroy the timeline and create a new one, effectively rewriting history. Before his past self left, Sougo told him he would never have another chance to become king. His youthful self's only response was that he would, albeit through a different way as the future was always in flux and unpredictable. Laughing in amusement, Sougo bid farewell to his past self before being erased permanently from the timeline, claiming that it was interesting to have met his youthful self. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O is a playable character with other Kamen Riders of Showa and Heisei-Era. Personality From what was known about him, Ohma Zi-O was shown to be very arrogant due to his tremendous power, proclaiming that he was chosen to be the ruler of the world from birth. He did not even view the resistance fighters as serious threats. His arrogance was not without merit, however, as his battle against his younger self demonstrated impressive mastery over his abilities of his predecessors. Furthermore, he was extremely confident and fearless, as he openly suggested to his past self to throw away the Ziku-Driver, an action that would result in his own temporal erasure, and even arrogantly laughed as he was disappearing from the timeline, suggesting that everything young Sougo would do were within his calculation and expectation. However, he still believed that his tyranny had somehow saved the world. When young Sougo claimed that he wished to become the "kindest and greatest" Demon King, this Sougo replied that he did in fact become the "kindest and greatest" Demon King, albeit not in the sense of kindness, but in the sense of perfection. Although known for being a villainous demon king, Sougo was still shown to have retained some of his past traits. He continued to encourage his younger counterpart to the path to kingship, although it was mostly for saving his own existence. During the Quartzer crisis, he dragged his past self to his era and motivated him to defeat Barlckxs and provided him with another step towards the ultimate power: the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch. He was also quite amused when he found out that Zi-OTrinity could briefly overpower him. He then explained the true extent of his power and gave some of his power to Tsukuyomi (albeit against his will), resulting in the creation of the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch. In the series finale, it was revealed that Ohma Zi-O was in fact the previous version of Sougo, who abused his powers and instead turned the world into a totalitarian future. When the past Sougo himself revealed that he was going to use the powers to reset time instead, Sougo did not get upset, but rather became amused and looked forward to seeing a future that the past Sougo would create without the powers of Ohma Zi-O. Even when knowing full well that he would permanently cease to exist, Sougo harbored no ill will towards his youthful self's actions, and he willingly let himself be erased without resistance, this time with a satisfying laugh of amusement and consent. Powers & Abilities *'Disintegration: Ohma Zi-O can send out a powerful wave of energy that can disintegrate anything in its path. *'''Enhanced Awareness: Ohma Zi-O immediately sensed and identified the threat of incoming missiles. *'Velocity Manipulation': Ohma Zi-O can freeze dozens of missiles. *'Time Manipulation:' Ohma Zi-O can freeze time before disintegrating enemies. According to Tsukuyomi, Ohma Zi-O has all of the abilities that come with Sougo Tokiwa's Zi-O II Ridewatch, thus implying that Ohma Zi-O can reverse time as well. *'Timeline Alteration:' Tsukuyomi theorizes that Sougo's dreaming ability causes his encounters with the future Riders to actually happen in reality, an ability that (according to her) Ohma Zi-O also seems to possess. *'Telekinesis:' When an army of Time Mazines attempt to crush Ohma Zi-O, he simply uses telekinesis to hurl them into each other. *'Time Portal Creation:' Ohma Zi-O can create time portals, which are even capable of forcefully pulling a person into themselves. *'Keen Manipulator:' Like his past iteration, the future Sougo is also manipulative, even towards his younger self. *'Legend Riders' Powers:' Ohma Zi-O has the powers of all the Riders prior to the year 2068.Toei Hero Max Vol. 58 He can tap into their powers by activating their Ridewatches as well as simply through his will. He can also summon Rider clones and even corrupt the ones summoned by others. **'Kuuga': Summons an energy construct of Linto Hieroglyphics to create an energy kick. **'Kiva': Summons the Bloody Rose, allowing him to control a colony of energy bats. **'Ryuki': Summons Dragreder to attack his target. **'Blade': Summons two large Rouze Cards to attack his target. **'Double': Summons a green/purple colored energy cyclone. Weaknesses *'Sougo Tokiwa': Because Ohma Zi-O is Sougo's future self, any disturbance in the timeline (for example, the Ziku-Driver's destruction or Sougo's death) can erase Ohma Zi-O's existence. In their third and final match, his young counterpart, alongside with his companions, was able to overwhelm Ohma Zi-O to his knees, although the latter had no intention to go all out against his younger self, a fact acknowledged by young Sougo himself. *'Hiryu Kakogawa' (formerly): Another Zi-O II's ability to alter history and reality can put Ohma Zi-O's existence in jeopardy. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.0 sec. Sougo transforms into by inserting the Zi-O Ridewatch into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku-Driver. His base form's visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . Zi-O's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan Girade. Zi-O consists of the following parts: * - Zi-O's helmet. 'A' stands for Analog. ** - The clock hands on the Caliber A. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-O and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The circular section where the two Clock Blades meet. It feeds gathered information to Zi-O, derive optimum solution to problems, and adjust internal systems of Zi-O. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - Zi-O's faceplate. It invokes an analog clock face, and is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Zi-O's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. * - Zi-O's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Oval Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The silver band that runs vertically across Zi-O's torso, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Zi-O's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's hand units. It is covered with the purple metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Zi-O's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Zi-O's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Zi-O's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the soles. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17 - Ohma Zi-O Driver= Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O , or simply Ohma Zi-O, is the final form of Sougo in a dystopian future. His visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . In the initial position of timeline, Sougo obtained this form on the event of Oma's Day, gaining control over the Dai Mazines and obtaining power of all Kamen Riders known to exist till date. Compared to all of the other forms of Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O's skills are far beyond anything seen so far in the series. In addition to that, though Zi-O (2018-19), Geiz, and Woz need to use Ridewatches in their Drivers and/or weapons for using Legend/Future Rider powers, Ohma Zi-O can simply use them either through his will or by activating the respective Ridewatches. Ohma Zi-O is composed of the following parts: *'Complication Caliber A''' (コンプリケーションキャリバーA Konpurikēshon Kyaribā A) - The helmet. **'Transcendence Blade' (トランセンデンスブレード Toransendensu Burēdo) - The two clock hand antennae. The long Transcendence Baryon Hand (トランセンデンスバリオンハンド Toransendensu Barion Hando) collects temporal information, such as the timing of enemy attacks, while the short Transcendence Mason Hand (トランセンデンスメソンハンド Toransendensu Meson Hando) collects spatial information, such as the distance between enemies and trajectory angles. **'Ohma Signal' (オーマシグナル Ōma Shigunaru) - The meeting point of the two Transcendence Blades. Adjusts Ohma Zi-O's systems, according to information collected by the Transcendence Blades. **'Parallel Rattrapante' (パラレルラトラパンテ Parareru Ratorapante) - The three clock-like devices on Ohma Zi-O's forehead. Allows Ohma Zi-O to sense parallel timelines and informs him of any temporal changes made to history. Also allows Ohma Zi-O to sense parallel worlds. (Note, a rattrapante is a type of chronographic device that possesses two second hands, allowing the user to time multiple events. Also known as a 'double chronograph'.) **'Expressive Flame Eye' (エクスプレッシブフレイムアイ Ekusupuresshibu Fureimu Ai) - The red visor that spells out 'Rider' in katakana. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. Additionally, its red coloring is due to it being in a constant state of heat, being 1000-1200°C. It can shoot out rays of heat at a maximum output. **'Decorative Dial' (デコラティブダイアル Dekoratibu Daiaru) - Ohma Zi-O's faceplate. It is a multilayered armor structure. The top layer utilizes Dark Matter Ingot (ダークマターインゴット Dāku Matā Ingotto) as a decorative material. **'Divine Bezel' (ディバインベゼル Dibain Bezeru) - The golden frame that surrounds Ohma Zi-O's face. It is composed of Zavaldust Graphenium (ザバルダストグラフェニウム Zabaru Dasuto Gurafeniumu), which is 1200 times stronger than regular steel. Super dense diamonds are encrusted into it. **'Core Diadem' (コアダイアデム Koa Daiademu) - The 'button' on Ohma Zi-O's left cheek. It is an information storage unit that has information on every single Kamen Rider from the Heisei era. It also stores information recorded by the Ohma Signal. *'Ohma Radiant Armor' (オーマラディアントアーマー Ōma Radianto Āmā) - Ohma Zi-O's upper torso magic armor. It is engraved with multiple decorations that channel magical energy through it (similar to Kamen Rider Wizard). It dons a special energy field titled Absolute Throne (アブソリュートスロウン Abusoryūto Suroun), negating any damage dealt to Ohma Zi-O. **'Ornament Slots' (オーナメントスロット Ōnamento Surotto) - Special slots for Ridewatches located on the Ohma Radiant Armor. A maximum of six Ridewatches can be plugged in. Devices known as Alternate Plugs (オルタネートプラグ Orutanēto Puragu) are installed, allowing Ohma Zi-O to activate a Ridewatch's powers just by activating them. **'Apocalypse of Kingdom' (アポカリプス・オブ・キングダム Apokaripusu Obu Kingudamu) - The two giant clock hands that hang on Ohma Zi-O's back. The hands themselves are titled Aparajita (アパラージタ Aparājita). By rotating themselves on the back, the Apocalypse of Kingdom can create a sort of circular disk attack. **'Engraved Tecter' (エングレイブドテクター Engureibudo Tekutā) - Ohma Zi-O's shoulder armor. It is composed of Zalvadust Graphenium. Contains an inbuilt Sona Count Pad (ザバルダストグラフェニウム Sona Kaunto Paddo). **'Mid Band Liner Anthem' (ミッドバンドライナー・アンセム Middo Bando Rainā Ansemu) - The silver watch strap that travels along Ohma Zi-O's entire body. It is a biological enhancement device, delivering the Ohma Zi-O Driver's inexhaustible energy into the wearer's body, giving them astonishing strength and power. **'Noble Adjustrike Suit' (ノーブルアジャストライクスーツ Nōburu Ajasutoraiku Sūtsu) - The bodysuit. Partial shape changes, such as contraction and expansion, are regularly performed to deal maximum sharpness into an attack. Additionally, due to there being no damage accumulation, thanks to the Ohma Radiant Armor as well as having the highest quality possible self-healing function, it is possible for Ohma Zi-O to continue in battles that may exceed the limits of the wearer. **'Meridian Sash' (メリディアンサッシュ Meridian Sasshu) - The golden watch strap. It is an 'authoritative medal'. It allows Ohma Zi-O to send a "seperate surge" (セパレートサージ separēto sāji) boundary wave that sends all objects in comes into contact within a 4km radius into a separate dimension. *'Time Catastrophe Arm' (タイムカタストロフアーム Taimu Katasutorofu Āmu) - The arms. The built-in Nanotube Muscle (ナノチューブ筋 Nanochūbu-kin) that covers the entire arm is strengthened and pushed to the absolute limits that humans can tolerate. The addtional ultra-high Gold Compression Line (ゴールドコンプレッションライン Gōrudo Konpuresshon Rain) restraints on the upper arm restrains the Nanotube Muscles' power, yet allows Ohma Zi-O to retain his supernatural power. **'Solemn Arm Armor' (ソレムアームアーマー Soremu Āmu Āmā) - The forearm armor. Crafted out of Dark Matter Ingot, it can freely change its weight and density, increasing punching and blowing impacts. By increasing density as per needed, the ultimate defensive strength can be obtained. **'Sona Ridewatch Holders' (ソナライドウォッチホルダー Sona Raidou~otchi Horudā) - Golden Ridewatch Holders. Due to Ohma Zi-O's ability to pull out Ridewatches out of thin air, they appear to be mere decorative pieces. **'Ohma Causality Hand' (オーマコーザリティーハンド Ōma Kōzaritī Hando) - The hands. It (somehow) manipulates causality and allows Ohma Zi-O to manipulate surrounding objects around him as he wills. *'Time Catastrophe Leg' (タイムカタストロフレッグ Taimu Katasutorofu Reggu) - The legs. The built-in Nanotube Muscle (ナノチューブ筋 Nanochūbu-kin) that covers the entire leg is strengthened and pushed to the absolute limits that humans can tolerate. The additional ultra-high Gold Compression Line (ゴールドコンプレッションライン Gōrudo Konpuresshon Rain) restraints limit the Nanotube Muscles' power, yet allows Ohma Zi-O to retain his supernatural power. **'Sona Count Pad' (ソナカウントパッド Sona Kaunto Paddo) - Collection devices located around the entire body (such as the knees). Instantaneously measures received impacts and information on objects and sends the data to the helmet. **'Solemn Leg Armor' (ソレムレッグアーマー Soremu Reggu Āmā) - The lower leg armor. Crafted out of Dark Matter Ingot, it can freely change its weight and density, increasing kicking impacts. By increasing density as per needed, the ultimate defensive strength can be obtained. **'Ohma Causality Shoes' (オーマコーザリティーシューズ Ōma Kōzaritī Shūzu) - The feet. Allows Ohma Zi-O to (somehow) manipulate causality to float in the air or walk/run at high speeds. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 1, 15-16, 29-30, 40-41, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, 48 }} Equipment *Ohma Zi-O Driver - Transformation device. Ohma Zi-O possesses a gold-colored upgraded variant of the Ziku-Driver. *Ridewatch Holders - Wristbands used to carry Ridewatches. They are not used by Ohma Zi-O as he can use Ridewatch powers directly. *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets that allow Ohma Zi-O to use powers of different Kamen Riders. Ohma Zi-O has in his possession Ridewatches of all Riders in existence. **Dragreder - Ryuki's Contract Monster, summoned through the Ryuki Ridewatch. Behind The Scenes Portrayal As Sougo is an old man at this point in time, he is portrayed by , Uchusen Vol. 163, with acting as voice-over. His suit actor as Ohma Zi-O is . Etymology The "Ohma" in his name refers to |逢魔時||lit. "The hour of meeting evil spirits"}} in Japanese mythology and also a reversed spelling of . Notes *In addition to his eyes being shaped like the word in katakana, a trait shared with the present Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O's mask is also filled with a pattern comprising the kanji for , further symbolizing his nature as the Demon King. ** Furthermore, his katakana visor is also altered to be shaped like an eagle. *** The eagle shape of his visor might be a homage to the logo of the first Kamen Rider's first enemy Shocker. *Ohma Zi-O's background takes elements from past dark counterparts: **A future ruler like Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, but more evil like the original Dark Kiva. **A supposedly predestined fate as a destructive force like Kamen Rider Decade. **Appears as a more regal version of the main Rider like Kamen Rider Cronus with Ex-Aid (and Genm as well, due to him being a recolor of Ex-Aid). **Being a 'Dark Rider' counterpart of the original titular Rider, Ohma Zi-O happens to share the same color schemes as another villainous red-eyed golden Rider before him, Kamen Rider Gold Drive. **Ohma Zi-O's rider design is similar to Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Both of their names ( ) are being shared and also both are tyrants who killed many victims (Citizens of Magic Land for Orma and Resistance fighters for Zi-O). **Being an evil version of Zi-O who is from the future is similar to Kamen Rider Dark Drive who is also from the future. **He is also his voice actor’s third evil Rider role since both Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and Kamen Rider Dark Drive. ***Unlike the previous two, Ohma Zi-O is the first one to be a series Rider instead of a Movie-exclusive Rider. **Like Kamen Rider Evol, Ohma Zi-O's voice actor also voiced the character and the driver. **Ohma Zi-O's shoulder pads bear resemblance to the 'wings' of the Mirror World entity, Odin, along with his Contract Monster, Goldphoenix. *As Ohma Zi-O is considered a darker, regal version of Zi-O, it is appropriate that the armor further emphasizes the watch-based elements, with said devices being used as accents on the helmet, trophies on the chest, with a gold watch strap as a bandolier and a large set of hour and minute hands on the back arranged like a cape. **While currently coincidental, Zi-O II's armor appears like a distorted fusion of both the original form of Zi-O and Ohma Zi-O. Zi-O Trinity, too, has torso designs similar to that of Ohma Zi-O. *Ohma Zi-O's ability to use past Riders' powers from their Ridewatches is similar to the usage of Fullbottles outside of the suit by the Riders from the previous season. *Oddly, Sougo's future self's Driver seems to lack slots to insert a Ridewatch. Given that he is capable of using past Riders' powers by simply activating their Ridewatches or by his will alone, Ohma Zi-O no longer needs to insert a Ridewatch into the Driver to transform. **It was shown that he can absorb Ridewatches, meaning his supremacy over their powers negates needing the Driver to use them. **Being able to instantaneously transform into his Kamen Rider form without needing his Driver is similar to Kouta Kazuraba being able to transform directly into Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms without summoning his Sengoku Driver if he so chooses. ***Another parallel between the two is how their final forms do not need to use the corresponding device to activate specific abilities, with Ohma Zi-O having absorbed all of the Ridewatches, and activating them to summon the respective Rider's powers, and Kouta only needing to manipulate the Kiwami Lockseed to summon the weapons of any Arms. *This version of Sougo is also similar to the Past Man from Kamen Rider Den-O: **Both are the future iterations of the main timeline Riders - Sougo Tokiwa and Yuto Sakurai. Likewise, they have not revealed their true faces throughout the series. **Both have access to the same powers as their present counterparts with their existence bound to the said power: Ohma Zi-O can be erased from existence should Sougo destroy his own Ziku-Driver or gave up his ambition to be king. The Zeronos Cards are created from Yuto's memories of his existence, and continued usage of the cards causes him ceasing to exist in the memories of his loved ones (except for Singularity Points like Ryotaro). Appearances See Also *Kohtaro Minami (future), protagonist who will eventually become a dictator of the future Earth in Shotaro Ishinomori's ''Kamen Rider Black'' manga. *Sougo Tokiwa, Kamen Rider Zi-O from 2018-19 A.D. *SOUGO Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Zi-O from original timeline. *Hiryu Kakogawa, Another Ohma Zi-O from Kamen Rider Zi-O: Final Stage Category:Villains Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Antivillains Category:Future Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Deceased